Patiently For You
by Tori Bradley
Summary: COMPLETE...After the Ninja Rangers and Dino Rangers take care of Lothor, some loose ends are tied up and new ties are made...BlakeTori TrentKira
1. Party

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ MY LAST STORY! YOUR FEEDBACK IS VERY HELPFUL WHEN I'M WRITING THESE THINGS.

HERE IT IS, MY LATEST TORI/BLAKE FIC. IT WILL INCLUDE KIRA/TRENT ALSO, BUT IT'S MOSTLY TORI/BLAKE.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT...

NOW FOR THE LEGAL STUFF: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED TO IT, BUT ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE ARE MINE!

EMMA LAHANA OWNS "PATIENTLY" AND I APOLOGIZE IF THE LYRICS ARE SLIGHTLY WRONG... I DID THE BEST I COULD.

* * *

"Congrats bro!" Hunter said as he raised his cup to his little brother. After the race, Hailey had graciously opened her café up to the rangers for a celebration… both for their victory and for Blake's.

Blake blushed a little and lifted his cup as well. Everyone toasted him and continued to mingle. Looking around, Blake saw his brother acting VERY chummy with Kapri… not that he minded, but it was just a little weird seeing everyone again.

Shane and Dustin were still pretty much the same, but they had seemed to grow up a little more. At the moment Dustin and Marah were laughing about something or other, and Shane was with Connor and Ethan.

Sensei, Tommy, and Hailey were standing off to the side talking quietly and smiling as they saw Shane attempt to explain Ninja Streaking to Ethan.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kira and Cam looking over the sound system to the building. According to Connor, Kira was pretty talented and Blake hoped that he could hear her before he left. They had become fast friends and for that he was thankful. He didn't meet many people on the road that he stayed in contact with.

Then he caught sight of Trent who, at the moment, was giving Blake the same look he had given him earlier… like he wanted to tear him limb from limb.

'Geeze, is this guy a little jealous or what?' he thought to himself. Just then Tori walked over to Trent and handed him a smoothie from the bar. Blake felt his heartbeat increase and suddenly found that his fists were clenched tightly.

After a moment, he caught himself and returned to his normal position against one of the tables.

"I think someone's jealous," Kapri said mockingly from behind him. Blake grinned and faced the blonde.

"I hope you're not talking about me," he said.

"Well, do you see any other guy in this room shooting death glares?"

Blake laughed. "Actually," he said as he looked at Trent who was now looking at Cam. Kapri looked in that direction and laughed.

"I stand corrected," she said giggling. She saw Tori hand Trent a piece of paper and then they both laughed. "Well, it seems to me little blue is having a good time over there… why don't you go join her?"

Blake stared at the exchange with a sad smile. He knew he had blown it when he left to race… He said he'd write but the letters were few and far in between, what with him moving around all the time.

Why wouldn't Tori go out with other guys? It wasn't like they were officially together… but in his heart he knew he wanted to be with her.

From across the room Tori saw the look Blake had on his face and felt her heart slowly sink. It was like he was hurting deep down and she had no idea why.

"Tori?" Trent asked. She turned to him and smiled a little.

"Sorry… I was… distracted," she said shyly. Trent looked over to Kira and smiled.

"I know what you mean," he said. "Anyway, thanks for this," he said as he placed the paper in his pocket. "If we ever get to Blue Bay I'll be sure to look you up."

Tori smiled again. "You just make sure you come by the academy. I think you'd all really like it." Her words were happy, but they felt empty.

Seeing Blake again had been great, but it was a little strange at first… After coming back to normal, the first thing she saw was the face she had wanted to see for nearly eight months. All other thought went out the window, but she had to play it cool.

In all truth she wasn't sure how to act. The letters they'd exchanged were just friendly gestures, nothing more. She could count the number of times she had written him that she missed him and thrown the letter aside.

Now all of that fear was thrown out the window. He was right here in front of her and she was hiding from him. That day at his race she hadn't even wished him luck like the others had. Then when he was lifted into the air after his victory she was the first person he looked at.

That had done it. All the repressed feelings she had felt for him over the passed months poured out into her heart and she knew she had to do something about it.

Hunter looked over to his little brother and sighed. He was doing the exact same thing he had promised Hunter he wouldn't do. Right after his race, Blake had approached his brother and told him that now that the tour was over he had a few months off and was going to settle things back home… including things with Tori.

Now he was hiding out and that annoyed the elder Bradley. He walked over to Blake and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bro, we need to talk," he said as Kapri discretely made her way towards the others who were now by the stage.

"Dude, what's up?" Blake asked.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Blake sighed and knew what Hunter was up to. "I'm getting to it," he said.

"You've had two days to get around to it. Hell, you haven't even said anything to her today."

"Look Hunter, this is a little harder than it seems. I mean, I've been gone for eight months and in another three I'll be on the road again. What do you want me to do? Say, 'Hey Tor, I love you' see you in a few months? No way."

Hunter stared at his little brother in a state of shock. "Dude… you love her?"

Blake took in the enormity of what he had just admitted. It was true… somewhere along the line he had fallen in love with her, and still loved her more than anything now. He never really admitted it himself before until now.

"Yeah… I think I do," he said as he looked at her. The others were standing in front of the stage where it looked like Kira was setting up her guitar with Cam manning another one for backup.

For a moment he caught Tori's eye and she promptly looked away, blushing. Hunter caught the exchange and patted him on the back.

"C'mon. Let's go see what's going on over there." The two thunder brothers made their way over and stood with their friends, new and old.

Tori smiled when Blake stood next to her. It was the first time all day that they had really been close.

"Hey you," Tori said happily. "Great race today."

Blake blushed a little. "Yeah, thanks. It was even better because you were there… you guys I mean," he said.

Tori grinned and turned her attention to where Kira and Cam were beginning.

The song Kira chose was one that the Dino Thunder Rangers were familiar with, and Cam had picked up on the backup beat easily.

"Looking back I don't regret one single day

Memories would keep me close when you walked away

It's harder than I could imagine

Guess I should have known that

Close your eyes I'll be there

I'll come running anywhere

Say goodbye I'll be okay

I will wait for you cuz, true love will never fade

When it's real you can feel it

And I know, that you know

That I will keep on waiting faithfully

Patiently for you

Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same

I used to stand outside and taste the sweetness of them

It's harder when it really happens

Oh I wish I'd known that

Close my eyes and you're there

But I can't find you anywhere

Say goodbye I'll be okay

I will wait for you cuz, true love will never fade

When it's real you can feel it

And I know, that you know

That I will keep on waiting patiently

Patiently for you"

As Kira played, Tori felt Blake tentatively reach for her hand. As if it was working with a mind of it's own, her hand laced with his. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh I'm lost

I try to find you

Turn around

I'm right behind you

Say goodbye I'll be okay

I will wait for you cuz, true love will never fade

When it's real you can feel it

And I know, that you know

That I will keep on waiting faithfully

Patiently for you

Say goodbye I'll be okay

I will wait for you cuz, true love will never fade

When it's real you can feel it

And I know, that you know

That I will keep on waiting patiently

Patiently for you"

As the music faded out the place erupted in cheers. Tori felt Blake release her hand to clap and she suddenly felt incomplete without his touch.

Blake too felt strange as they broke apart, but as soon as they were all finished, their hands found each other again.

"Can we go talk somewhere a little more… private?" Blake asked her.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to get around to that," she said smiling as they headed out of the café.

Kira saw them go and smiled. "Penny for your thoughts," Trent said as he handed her a bottle of apple juice. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." Kira looked around and saw that everyone else had gone back to mingling. "I guess I'm just happy for them."

Trent looked to the door and saw Tori and Blake exit. "Yeah… Cam was telling me a little about those two. I guess they've liked each other for a long time…" he paused and looked at her. "…but they just can't find the right way to talk about it."

Kira blushed a little under his gaze. "Well, how do you think they should handle it?"

Trent edged his way closer to her. "Well, first they should go out on a date. Like a real one; dinner, movie, the works."

Kira saw the smirk that was forming on his face and felt instant butterflies in her stomach. "And what happens if this date gets interrupted by some dinosaur mutant freak?" she responded.

Trent was so close to her now that he could almost feel her breath on his face. "Then they may have to try a few times…" he edged closer…

"No way dude! I bet Hunter could have totally kicked Trent's butt," Dustin said to Connor. At that, their moment was ended and both of them were very nervous all of a sudden.

"What are you guys talking about," Trent said as he composed himself.

"Which one of you were worse when you were evil," Connor said. Trent grinned at Hunter.

"Well, I don't know about that one…" he began as the guys engrossed themselves in memories of battles.

Kira sat against the stage with her juice and mentally slapped herself. 'We were so close!' she said to herself. 'Hopefully Tori's having better luck than me…'


	2. Better Late Than Never

A/N: HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR THE FABULOUS REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! THIS STORY ISN'T EVEN CLOSE TO BEING DONE YET AND THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME.

ENJOY!

The wind blew softly around them as Tori and Blake walked down the small streets behind Hailey's. In the distance they could make out a small park and began to head in that direction. Their hands were still clasped, but neither seemed to notice or care. There was nothing unusual about it. It just felt…right.

As they neared the park, Tori decided to break the ice.

"So, how's life been treating you 'Mr. Big time motocross champ'?" she asked smiling.

Blake just grinned. "Life's been great. I've met so many people and seen places I never thought I would get the chance to."

"Yeah, I remember that letter you sent me with those pictures from Scotland. It must have been beautiful there."

Blake smiled at her as they settled down on the ground near a tree. Tori leaned back against it and reluctantly let go of his hand.

"Yeah, it was really cool. We got to stay in a castle and everything."

Tori tried to picture Blake in a castle… her prince charming… her knight in shining armor… or navy armor…

"What about you? What have I missed around here?" he asked, breaking her out of her trance.

Tori took a breath. "Well, things at the academy are going great. My students are wonderful and I think they're all having a good effect on all of us."

"Yeah, I noticed that Dustin and Shane seemed to grow up a little; Marah and Kapri too."

"Funny you should mention those two," Tori said smirking. Blake knew she was hiding something and grinned back. "Let's just say Dustin's very forgiving and he and Marah have been getting closer as of late… and as far as Kapri goes, I think she's considering transferring to the Thunder Academy."

"No way… have her and Hunter…"

"They've gone out a few times. It's pretty cute actually. They're always bantering back and forth and flirting ridiculously. Shane gets a kick out of it; Cam too."

They both laughed a little. "Wow. I never would have seen that one coming," Blake commented.

"Well then you'll find this interesting… Cam and Leeann."

Blake's face was in shock for a moment. "Seriously? When?"

"I don't know. I think it happened right after the academies were attacked and neither one of them told us."

Blake took all this in and sighed. "I guess I've missed a lot then." He paused a moment before venturing off into dangerous territory. "What about you? Have you been seeing anyone?"

Tori was a little taken aback by his question but answered anyway. "No… I've been really busy with things. I started dancing again at a studio that just opened up in town. Someone from the Royal Ballet Academy in London runs it. Her husband runs a dojo next door."

A breath Blake didn't realize he was holding was let out then. His biggest fear was dissipated when she said those words. Maybe this could work out after all…

Tori saw his demeanor change and hoped that he was in the same situation she was in.

"What about you? I noticed that you had quite a few girls around you at the track… not to mention Kira…"

'Shit,' Tori thought to herself. The ugly head of jealousy was showing itself.

Blake smirked. "Those girls at the track are there for one reason and one reason only. They all think we're 'cute' and want their picture taken. None of them really want to get to know you. And as far as Kira goes, I don't think Trent would be too happy with that."

"I noticed the look he was giving you… but I seem to remember you giving him a similar one when I gave him my number."

Blake froze. "You saw that?"

Tori blushed a little. "Yeah I did… it was harmless. I just gave it to him in case he needed us again or something." She saw Blake blush this time. "So… why were you shooting him that look?"

'Well, I guess it's now or never,' he thought to himself. He gently took her hand in his and ran his thumb along her knuckles. "Well, let's just say that I wanted to ask you out before anyone else did."

Tori's smile lit up her entire face. "Really? Like a date?"

"I guess you could call it that… look Tor, I'm home for the next three months and I want to make up for lost time. I mean, after Lothor was gone, the first time, everything was going so fast and I had serious doubts about leaving things unsettled with us and-"

Whatever his next words were, were cut off by Tori's lips on his.

It was totally impulsive and unexpected, but neither one of them paid it any mind. All they could focus on was how they felt.

Tori pulled away quickly. She had no clue why she had done what she did, but it just seemed like the right thing.

"I'm sorry," she said as she ran her hands across her face. "I've never done anything like that in my life and-"

It was Blake who silenced her this time as his hand cupped her face and he pressed his lips urgently on hers.

Tori gave herself up to his touch and placed her hands on his legs to support herself as she leaned into him. His tongue gently asked for passage on her lips and Tori welcomed it. Ever so softly, their tongues massaged each other and their hands began a series of gentle caresses.

Everything about this moment was perfect… nothing could ruin it and it would live in them forever.

After a while, Blake pulled back this time and ran his thumb along her cheek. "So what do you say? You want to go out tomorrow night? Just you and me."

Tori smiled. "I would love to."

Blake smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. "I can't believe it's taken me almost a year to ask you out."

"Well, better late than never as Sensei would say," she retorted happily. They both laughed softly at the memory and took a moment to remember their time as rangers in their minds.

Just then Tori's watch alarm went off. "It's getting late. The others are probably wondering where we went off to," she said softly.

"Yeah. I think Hunter was planning on heading back home in a little while…unless he and Kapri have other plans… that's still a little weird."

They both stood and began walking back to the café. "It may be weird, but at least they've found someone that can handle each others' sarcasm," Tori said laughing.

As they walked Blake took her hand in his once again and brought it to his lips. "I wonder what they'll say about us when we walk in," he said as he lowered her hand.

Tori just shook her head as they reached the café. Once inside they saw that Trent and Dustin were engrossed in a conversation about comic books while Kira, Connor, Shane, Hunter, Marah, and Kapri were watching the Ranger Archives on Ethan's computer.

Sensei, Hailey, and Tommy had left a little earlier, leaving Trent to lock up.

Shane looked up from the screen as it finished and look at the couple that had just walked in. He saw their hands clasped and laughed.

"About time you guys," he said.

"About time for what?" Dustin asked.

"For them," Hunter said as he saw his little brother turning a bright shade of red.

"Awe dude! Cam you owe me ten bucks!" Dustin said to Cam.

Tori turned her head towards the Samurai. "Why do you owe him money?"

Cam stayed silent and shot Dustin a 'shut up' look.

"Dude, I bet Cam ten bucks that Blake would ask you out today… Cam thought it would take about a week… pay up!" he said as he looked at Cam.

Tori broke away from Blake and took off after Dustin, effectively tackling him to the ground playfully. Cam then tried to help Dustin, but Tori just turned on him next.

Everyone in the café began to laugh hysterically, and soon they were rooting them on.

The scene was comical and so typically the old Ninja Rangers…

'It's good to be home,' Blake thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold.


	3. The Date

"Tori, he's going to be here in like five minutes!" Marah yelled down the hallway.

Tori grunted and tossed another shirt on her bed. Kapri took out a pale blue, short sleeve blouse and tossed it to Tori.

She shrugged it over her white tank top and looked in the mirror for the hundredth time. Tonight was she and Blake's first date and she wanted it to be perfect.

"Seriously Tori, when you called us over here I thought you just wanted a little help," Kapri said.

Tori sighed. She had no clue who else to call, so here they were, Marah and Kapri, dressing her. She observed herself in the mirror once more, finally satisfied with the end result. Her blue jeans and blouse would do for tonight.

"How do I look?" she asked. Kapri gave he the thumbs up and the two girls walked down the hallway of Tori's small apartment.

"You look great Tor," Marah said as she noticed the time. "But I think we'll get going now," she said as she grabbed Kapri's arm.

"We want details!" Kapri yelled as they shut the door behind them. Tori just laughed to herself as she waited for Blake to arrive. He had suggested a late movie and then maybe coffee afterward.

Everything was going to be great… the doorbell rang and she almost jumped a mile. 'Why am I so jumpy?' she asked herself as she buzzed him in. A few moments later Blake appeared at her door wearing blue jeans, a navy t-shirt and a jean jacket.

"Wow," he said as he saw her blush. "You look great." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. So do you," she said back. She grabbed her jacket and the two headed towards the theater.

When they arrived Tori let out a small laugh. "Now this seems a little too familiar," she said as she read the title of the movie that was playing. 'Fists of Fury.'

Blake smiled. "I thought you said you like those old kung fu movies?"

"I do… I just thought that after out first attempt at a date…"

Blake smiled at the memory. "Well, Hunter's not here and Marah and Kapri aren't here… it's just me and you this time."

Tori grinned and they entered the theater.

A few hours later they emerged like little kids.

"What about when he did that flying roundhouse kick off the tree! I bet Dustin would want to try that," Tori said.

"Or when he walked on the air onto the other building and then took them all out with that mind warp thing!" Blake said.

"Yeah… kinda makes you feel lucky to be able to do some of that stuff, huh?"

Blake's face sobered a little. "I haven't really been keeping up with my training as much as I would like to," he admitted sheepishly.

Tori squeezed his hand. "You seemed like you were in pretty good shape yesterday."

"Yeah, but it's not the same. I love getting that rush of energy when you're just sparing or working out… it's all I've really ever done since I was eight…" he went silent for a few moments as they walked towards his blue truck.

Tori took note of his silence and stopped, causing him to stop with her. "It's alright to miss them," she said softly.

Blake smiled at her a little and rubbed her hand with his. "I know… thanks," he said as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

When they broke apart Tori looked into his deep brown eyes. "If you want, we could head back to my place and I could make some coffee… we could catch up some more."

"I would like that," he said as they reached the truck. They hopped in and a little while later they reached their destination.

Tori walked into her apartment and walked straight into the kitchen where she put a pot of coffee on.

"Make yourself at home!" she called. Blake hung his jacket up and took a seat on her couch. The apartment was small but comfy. There were pictures everywhere and he couldn't help but look at them.

There were several of her, Dustin, and Shane. A few of her and some surfing buddies, and there were some of her in a ballet. His eyes caught a section of pictures and grinned. They were of her, Hunter, Cam, Dustin, Shane, and him. A few from just hanging out and there were some of them in their uniforms.

But there was something missing from all of this… why weren't their any pictures of her family?

"See anything you like?" she said as she handed him a cup of steaming coffee. Blake took it and kissed her.

"Just you," he said as they sat down. Tori placed her cup down and pulled her knees to her chest.

"So, you said you were home for three months?"

Blake took a sip and set his mug down as well. "Yeah. We get a break and then go back. It's just good to sit back and chill with your family after living out of a suitcase for almost a year."

Tori got a faraway look in her eyes that Blake caught. "Tor… are you alright?"

Tori pursed her lips a bit. "Yeah… I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Tori took a breath and decided that if she truly wanted him in her life, he deserved to know about her domestic situation.

"The whole family thing… I really don't have one."

Blake was stunned by this and took her hand. "What do you mean?"

"I was in foster care most of my life… I went to school and that's where I met Dustin and Shane. I started surfing and dancing and life was great for me. When I turned eighteen I got out on my own and then Ninja School came up."

Blake couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm sorry Tor… I never knew."

"No one did… well, not for awhile. Once I started Ninja School Sensei found out and sort of started taking care of me."

She took her coffee and sipped it. Blake just sat there and watched her. He would never have thought she had gone through any of that. She put her mug down and settled into the couch.

"But that's all in the past… I have great friends and that's all the family I need." Blake gently pulled her to him and she fit perfectly into his arms. He kissed her forehead and they leaned back into the soft cushions.

Tori's arms slid around his waist and she rested her head on his chest as her eyes closed. Blake gently stroked her hair and soon his eyes closed as well.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, finally feeling like they were home.


	4. Phone Calls

A/N: HELLO AGAIN. I'M IN A SAPPY MOOD… HOPE THAT'S ALL RIGHT WITH YOU GUYS… ANYWAY, TIME IS PASSING AND THE DINO THUNDER TEAM JUST BEAT MESAGOG.

AS FAR AS TIME GOES, THE DINO THUNDERS' PROM IS THE DAY AFTER THEY DEFEAT MESAGOG IN THIS STORY. I FIGURED IT WOULD WORK OUT BETTER THAT WAY.

BY THE WAY, THE RATING WILL GO UP FROM HERE…

ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT FOR NOW! ENJOY!

2 months later…

Tori stumbled into her apartment laughing hysterically with Blake trailing behind her laughing as well.

"Wait, you mean that Shane didn't even know she was behind him?"

Tori nodded and the two burst out again as Tori told him how Shane was talking about Kelly being attractive while she was right behind him.

"Wow," he said as he closed the door. "And then he asked her out?"

"Yeah. Yesterday," she said as she plopped down on the couch with Blake following suit.

They curled up together perfectly and settled in. In the past two months they had been inseparable and were now officially a couple much to everyone's delight.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Tori asked.

"Well, I was thinking of heading to the track then picking you up from dance."

"But I'm not getting out till, like ten that night." Blake kissed her.

"I know," he said. Tori smiled and kissed him back. As their hands made their way around each other, Blake moved down her neck and she moaned in happiness. Her eyes opened briefly and she noticed she had a few messages on her answering machine.

"Blake," she said.

Blake stopped and looked up at her. "I'm sorry Tor. I'll stop," he said gently.

"No, it's not that. I have messages." She reached over and hit the play button.

'Tori it's Trent. Call me as soon as you can- 555-7691.' The message stopped and they both gave each other a quizzical look.

The next message began to play. 'Hi Tori, it's Kira. I was just wondering if you could give me a call when you get in… nothing major… I just need to talk to someone. Bye."

"This is weird," Blake said as Tori got up to grab her phone. She dug around in her purse and found Trent's number.

"I hope everything's alright," she said as she heard Trent pick up.

Blake watched as Tori's face was serious at first, and then she gasped. Blake put an arm around her shoulders.

"But you guys are okay, right?" she asked. Blake then saw her face change into a wide grin. "That's really great to hear Trent. I'll be sure to let the others know… okay… yeah I have her number… you too… bye." She hung up the phone with a sort of dazed expression that Blake had only seen once before.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"Mesagog's… he's gone," she said as she came back to herself.

"That's great! Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah… but they lost their Dino Gem powers too… I guess I never really thought what it would have been like if we had lost our ninja powers when we got rid of Lothor."

"Well maybe that's what Kira was calling about… call her back."

Tori looked at him and smiled. "You don't mind?" Blake handed her the phone and she dialed.

Kira was just putting her guitar in its case when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kira? It's Tori." Those three words instantly made her feel better. She was currently at Hailey's practicing for her big gig tomorrow night.

When Doctor Oliver asked her to perform at the prom she had been elated, but saddened at the same time.

She had no date, no dress, and no clue how to get everything by tomorrow night. So she had called the one girl she felt she could turn to for help…

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked.

"Great here… Trent just called and told me what happened today. Congratulations."

Kira blushed at his name. "Trent called you?"

"Yeah. He said you've been trying to get a hold of me."

Kira bit her lip. "Yeah about that… I need your help. I'm kind of having prom issues. Are you free tomorrow?"

Tori thought for a moment. "My last class gets out at three and I have dance class at seven, so anytime in between then I can help you with whatever you need."

"Perfect. Can you meet me here? I really don't have a mode of transportation right now… if that's okay I mean."

"Of course it's okay. I'll meet you at Hailey's around 3:30."

Kira smiled. Maybe prom wouldn't be so bad after all… "Thanks Tori. I owe you. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Tori said as she hung up. She placed the phone on its cradle and returned to her boyfriend. She took his hands and helped him to stand.

"What's going on?" he asked as she led him towards her bedroom.

"Well, Kira needs my help tomorrow with something so I need to turn in early if I'm to do everything I need to tomorrow."

They reached the door and Tori plopped down on the bed. This was nothing new to the former rangers.

In the past few months, sleeping over at each other's houses wasn't unusual. Blake went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, while Tori did the same in her room.

Tori climbed under the covers and closed her eyes. Moments later she felt Blake slip into the bed with her and kiss her neck.

"So what did Kira have to say?" he asked as he continued to kiss her neck. Tori felt a tingle go up her spine and smiled.

"She said she was having prom issues and needs my help." At that Blake stopped momentarily.

"We kind of got screwed out of that whole prom thing," he said.

Tori sighed and turned in his arms. "Yeah we did. I always wondered what it would have been like to see everyone dressed up and stuff." She kissed his cheek. "I bet you would have look good in a tux." She reached her hand to the bottom of his shirt and felt his hard abs jump at her touch.

"I don't think I would have been able to keep my hands off you if you were in one of those dresses." He placed his hands under her shirt and up her bare back. He leaned in and kissed her.

Tori moaned into his mouth as she felt his fingers gently massage her back. Maybe it was the fact hat they knew the world was safe now, or maybe they just felt a need for each other then.

Tori began to lift his shirt and he removed it. She looked at his rippling muscles and kissed his chest. Blake felt heat rising within him and then removed her shirt, marveling in her perfect curves.

Blake leaned his head down to her chest and kissed his way along her breasts. Tori held onto him and kissed his shoulder blades.

When Tori reached her hands down to his waistband, she felt Blake stop her. He looked up to her and kissed her softly while running his hand along the side of her face.

"Tor… this isn't right." Blake felt his heart break when he saw tears begin to form in her eyes. "No, Tor, please don't cry. That's not what I meant. I meant that I want it to be perfect. More perfect than you or I could ever imagine."

Tori was touched by his words and placed her hand on his cheek. She had never felt anything like this before for another person. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she realized that she had truly fallen in love with him.

"I understand Blake." She leaned up and kissed him tenderly. Blake sighed and held her in his arms, feeling their chests touching would suffice for this evening. Tori closed her eyes and drifted off.

'I'll make it perfect for you…' he thought.


	5. Surprises

Kira smiled as Tori approached her.

"Hey," she said to the blonde. Tori smiled back and hugged her lightly.

"So what's this big prom situation?" Tori asked as she and Kira walked.

"Well, I'm performing tonight at the prom," she began. "But I have no dress, no date, and no clue as to what to do about it."

Tori smiled. "Well, hanging out with Marah and Kapri has taught me a thing or two about shopping. I'm sure we can find you a dress."

Kira smiled as they reached the mall. "Lead the way then," she said laughing.

An hour later Kira emerged from the dressing room. "Kira, that's perfect," Tori said as she admired the dress. It was different to say the least, but fit Kira perfectly. "You kind of look like a fairy."

Kira looked at the dress. It's leaf designs and sheer shoulder straps did make her look like a fairy. "You sure it's not a little much?"

Tori went over to her and played with her hair. "I think it's perfect… Trent will love it."

Kira clammed up then. "What makes you think that?" she asked as she went back to change.

Tori grinned. "Well for one, he gets this dreamy look in his eyes whenever you're around, he really seems to care about you, and he was shooting Blake death glares at the party."

Kira came out of the dressing room with her dress in hand. "Yeah… I saw that too… but if he likes me so much why didn't he ask me to the prom? I mean he's never been the shy type and I figured with Ethan taking Angela and Connor taking Krista he'd get the hint."

The former yellow rangers paid for her dress and they left the store. "Kira, sometimes the guys are dense like that." Kira smirked. "You know what I mean. Being the only female on the team kinda sucks because they all look at you like their little sister… except one… there's always one of them that sees you as more than that."

"Like you and Blake?" Tori smiled and sighed happily. "Exactly… don't worry about Trent. It took Blake and I over a year to finally get together. Maybe you just need to make the first move."

Kira grinned as they walked back. "I hope your right about this," she said.

"Kira. I'm positive. Everything will work out." The two girls were quiet for a while before Kira spoke.

"So, what was your prom like?"

Tori sighed again. "We didn't have one." Kira stopped.

"I thought that most private schools had something like those at the end of the year?"

"Well, the academies do… we just graduated WAY before schedule. And then we all started teaching and Blake went off to race… we just never got around to it."

Kira put an arm around her friend as they made their way back to Hailey's. "I'm sorry Tor."

"Me too… but hey, you're going to yours and I'm helping. That's good enough for me."

They walked inside and Kira stashed her dress so that the guys wouldn't see. Hailey caught sight of the Blue Wind Ranger and smiled.

"Hi Tori. What brings you around these parts?" she asked as she handed them two smoothies.

"Just having a little girl time," she said as she looked at Kira who was staring at the back door where Trent seemed to be saying something to himself and looking very nervous about it.

Kira was completely oblivious to the conversation around her as she saw him look at her and them turn quickly.

Tori caught sight of this and looked at the time. "I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I really need to get back. I guess we stayed out longer than I thought… Kira?"

Kira turned to her quickly. "What? Yeah…" she stumbled. "Sorry, what were you saying Tori?"

Tori saw Trent and waved politely. "I need to get going," she said as she leaned in to whisper something to her. "Have fun tonight Kira, and if you ever need anything again don't hesitate to call."

Kira smiled and hugged her goodbye. "Bye Hailey… bye Trent!" she called as she walked outside and Ninja Streaked away.

Inside, Trent saw Kira go over to pick up her guitar and her dress. 'I hope it's not too late,' he thought as he walked over to her.

"Kira?"

Kira jumped about five feet and turned to him. "You scared me a little there," she said as she composed herself. "What's up?"

Trent fiddled with his hands. "Well, I have to ask you something."

Kira smiled. "What? You know you can ask my anything."

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to the prom… and if you had anyone to go with," he got out.

Kira's smile lit up her face. "Yeah, I mean, yeah I'm going, but I don't have anyone to go with."

Trent smiled. "Well, would you like to go with me? I know it's really short notice and everything…"

Kira shook her head. "No, it's perfect…"

Later that evening Tori was finishing her routine at the studio.

She felt her leg stretch and smiled. She was almost done and continued her intricate ballet. Unknown to her, a set of warm brown eyes watched lovingly.

Tonight would be their perfect night if everything went according to plan. All that talk about proms had gotten him thinking.

After Tori had left Reefside and went to class, Blake made a few quick phone calls and had arranged something for his love.

The song ended and Tori stopped, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." Tori turned and saw Blake walking towards her dressed in a navy suit and white collared shirt. Tori found that her mouth had run dry. He was gorgeous…

He pulled a white rose out from behind his back and handed it to her, kissing her lips gently.

"Wh… what's all this for?" she asked as he held her tightly to him.

"It's a surprise… there's something in the locker room for you too. Why don't you go get changed and we'll go."

"Go? Go where?" she asked excitedly.

"You'll see," he said as he kissed her again. Tori walked away from him and into the locker room. What she saw made her hold her breath.

In a plastic bag hanging on the wall was a beautiful baby blue dress that reached to the floor. She took it out of the bag and wondered what Blake was up to. Changing quickly, she placed the dress on and found it to be a perfect fit. The thin straps and tight bodice hugged her curves perfectly.

Placing her discarded clothes in her bag, she stepped out of the locker room and saw that Blake had his back to her. She smiled.

"Blake," she said. Blake turned and Tori saw that there seemed to be tears forming in his eyes. He had a box in his hands and walked over to her.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said as he kissed her. He opened the box and took out a corsage of blue and white roses.

"What is all this about?" she asked as they walked out of the studio. Blake walked her over to his truck and helped her get in.

"Well," he said as he started driving on the highway, "I was thinking about what we were talking about last night… about the whole prom thing." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I made a few calls and set a little something up."

Tori was touched by this and leaned over to kiss him. Blake smiled and got off the exit to Reefside…


	6. Perfect

Kira finished her first song and smiled at the crowd of her friends cheering for her. Connor and Krista were smiling broadly, while Ethan and Angela were whistling. Dr. Oliver, Elsa, and Anton were cheering as well, but Kira only had eyes for Trent, whose arms were raised in celebration.

He began clapping for her again as she began to play another song. As she began, Blake pulled into the hotel where the Reefside prom was being held.

"Blake, we can't just crash their prom," Tori said as he helped her out of the car. Blake offered her his arm and she took it.

"Who said anything about crashing their prom?" Tori stopped and gave him a questioning look. Without a word Blake placed her arms around his neck. "Hold on to me," he whispered. Tori did as he said and Blake Ninja Streaked to the rooftop.

When they stopped Tori's hand went up over her mouth. "Blake… it's beautiful," she muttered.

There were white lights and candles set up around the rooftop with a small table set off to the side. There was a skylight open and they could hear Kira's voice coming through loud and clear.

The music inside changed to a slower tune and Blake drew her into his arms, kissing her softly. They began swaying to the music gently, their heads resting together.

The music continued to play for awhile longer and they were thankful for that.

Neither one of them wanted this night to end… Blake was leaving in a few weeks and they wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

Blake kissed her cheek and cradled her head in his hand. "Tori… I love you," he said as he saw soft tears beginning to gather in her blue eyes.

"Blake… I love you too," she whispered as they met for a soft, tender kiss that was different from any that they had shared before.

Tori pulled herself away from him and ran her fingers along his cheek. "This night has been so great."

He bent to her ear and kissed it. "It gets better." Tori smiled and looked at him. He took her in his arms again and streaked back to his truck. They got in and drove back to his house.

Inside, Kira stepped off the stage and went over to her friends. She was formally introduced to Angela and was reacquainted with Krista.

"So you decided to come after all," Connor said.

"And you came alone too… that takes guts," Ethan commented.

"Who said anything about coming alone?" Trent said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Kira smiled and leaned into him.

"It's about time you asked her out," Connor said as he shook Trent's hand. Trent smiled at his leader, understanding that all the bad blood between them was finally gone.

They heard the song change and paired off, dancing slowly.

Trent smiled at Kira. "You look beautiful," he whispered. Kira blushed.

"Thanks… you look great too," she said smiling. Trent tightened his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I wonder if Tori and Blake are enjoying their prom," she said to him. Trent smiled.

"I'm sure their having a great time… just like us." Trent had received a call from Kira, who had gotten one from Blake and they had managed to set up the little surprise on the roof for their friends.

The night wore on and all the couples were enjoying their evening. The Dino Thunder Rangers were off to their hotel rooms, courtesy of Dr. Mercer. He trusted them all to be careful, and they weren't going to disappoint him.

Kira and Krista were in one room, while Connor and Trent were in the adjoining one. Ethan had opted for going home early. They all settled in, but after a few minutes Connor rose from his bed.

"Connor?" Trent asked as he saw Connor going into the girls' room.

"I'll send her over," was his reply. Trent smiled and sat up in bed. A few moments later Kira appeared in the doorway in pajama shorts and a tank top.

"Hi," she said shyly as she came into the room. Trent was shirtless and suddenly felt nervous around her.

"Hey", he said. They were both a little nervous, but Trent couldn't hold back anymore. He stood and walked over to her.

Kira smiled at him as he placed a hand on her face and one around her waist. Kira placed her arms around his neck and they slowly leaned in. Their lips met and everything else was forgotten.

They made their way onto the bed and spent the rest of the evening exploring each other slowly and tenderly until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile…

Blake pulled his truck into his driveway and escorted Tori inside. "Wait here a sec," he said as he kissed her. Tori watched as he disappeared into his room and reappeared a few moments later.

He took her hands in his and walked her in. Again, Tori was rendered speechless. There were about a dozen candles lit around the room and his bed was turned down. Blake wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"Blake it's so…"

"Perfect," he finished as he spun her in his arms. Their lips met gently at first, but soon their kisses became erratic and hurried. Blake carefully unzipped her dress as she removed his shirt and jacket.

"You're sure you want this?" Blake asked as he slid a strap down over one shoulder. And laid his lips on her sun kissed skin.

Tori traced his stomach with her finger. "I want this more than anything." She had tears shining in her eyes as she kissed his softly, running her tongue along his bottom lip.

Blake took her hint and kissed her passionately as he lowered the straps of her dress, letting it fall to the ground.

The sight of her nearly naked in front of him was almost more than he could take. He picked her up bridal style and walked over to the bed and lowered her down with him on top of her.

He removed her bra and she helped him out of his pants. Their lips never left each other as they removed their remaining garments.

Blake lay on top of her and ran his hand along the side of her face. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she responded as they joined themselves together. Their gentle touches and soft caresses on each other's skin was more than they could have hoped for.

Both experienced for the first time the true meaning of love and passion that night as they gave themselves to each other. They both knew that they were each other's firsts… and lasts in their hearts.

Blake moved himself in and out of her in languorous strokes and Tori welcomed all of him. She moved her hips in tune with his, and soon they both came down from the heaven they had been in.

Tori wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed her way along his chest and stomach until she returned to his mouth that she felt incomplete without now.

Blake was breathing heavily as he held her to him loosely, with one hand on her breast and the other on her back. He gently began to massage her breast and Tori let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Please don't go," she said softly as she got her breath back. Blake stopped his touching and turned to face her. Tears had silently made their way down her cheeks without him noticing and it tore him in two.

He ran his thumb along her cheeks to wipe them away and she kissed him.

"I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want you to leave," she said calmly.

Blake held her on his chest. "We'll figure something out, baby. I promise we will."

Tori kissed him again and heard his heart beating. "I know we will…"


	7. Goodbyes

Tori woke up earlier than usual and felt strong arms wrapped around her middle, with one hand resting on her stomach. Blake's dark hair was ruffled and he was snoring softly onto her chest, where his head rested comfortably.

She smiled as she lay on her back, slowly running her fingertips along his shoulders. The weeks had passed by far too quickly, and Blake was scheduled to leave the following day.

Ever since their 'Prom Night' they had been closer than they thought they could ever become. After Tori's painful admission that night, they had both spend as much time together as they could.

Tori remembered the conversation they had had the following morning…

They lay in bed in each other's arms. 'I won't go Tor,' Blake said softly.

Tori sat straight up in bed, holding the sheets around her. 'You can't give it up just for me, Blake. It wouldn't be right.'

Blake sat up with her and hugged her. 'But I would hate to think I caused you any more pain.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I already left you once before and I don't want to put either one of us through that again.'

'But I don't want you to completely change your life.'

'But you're in my life now Tor, and I'm not about to change that.'

Tori sighed and leaned onto him…

Tori felt Blake's hand begin to rub small circles in her stomach and smiled when she felt his lips graze her skin.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"A little while… thinking about stuff," she said as she readjusted herself. "I need to get ready to go to work." Blake looked at the clock that read 6:15 AM.

"This early?" he asked.

"Yes. Classes start at 7:30, remember?" she rose to get out of bed, but Blake pulled her back down and pinned her underneath him.

"I'm sure Sensei won't care if you're late," he said as he kissed her neck. Tori grinned.

"Yes he would… I've already been late four times since you came home!" she said laughing as he kissed her fully on the lips.

After a moment Blake pulled away and held her hands in his above her head. "I love you," he said seriously.

"I love you too," she said as she saw his face change. "Blake? What's going on?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking… about what we've been talking about over the past few weeks."

"Blake," She began.

"Tori… what if you came with me? I mean you're due for some vacation time and-"

"Nine months of vacation time? I don't think so."

Blake saw that he was loosing this battle. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He rolled off of her. "At least think about it. We can talk later tonight."

Tori sighed and got ready for her day…

There was nothing either one of them could think about that day…the fact that Blake was leaving in the morning tore them both apart.

Blake went to the track and hung out with the guys for a bit, then went over to Storm Chargers, and finally to the Thunder Academy to say goodbye to everyone else. Unknown to him, Tori was already at his house, sitting on the back porch.

She watched as the sun began to set and placed her head in her hands. She had made up her mind a few hours ago after careful consideration and wondered how Blake would take the news.

Before she arrived at the house, she had picked up a bottle of their favorite wine and hoped that it would help the mood.

As she silently sipped her glass slowly, tears began to prick her eyes.

'I won't let myself fall apart like this,' she said to herself. 'I'm stronger than this. I've been through worse…'

She shook off her tears and heard the door behind her slide open.

Blake smiled at her and poured himself a glass of the red liquid chilling next to her. He sat down and placed an arm around her shoulders. No words were said as she leaned into him and was rewarded with a kiss to her temple.

They sat in silence as the sun went below the horizon. As the sky turned to a dark blue Tori turned to him.

"I made up my mind," she said softly. Blake saw her face and already knew her answer. "As much as I would love to go with you… I… I can't."

Blake hugged her to him. "I know… I'm sorry I even asked you. I know you couldn't give up your life here… it was selfish of me to want you all to myself."

Tori smiled and kissed him. "You have me all to yourself tonight," she said softly, making both of them shiver in anticipation.

Silently they made their way into the house and made love long into the night, knowing that it would be a long while until they had the chance to be together again.

As they lay in bed after, neither one let go of each other; tracing the contours of faces, arms, and other limbs to commit to memory.

As the first rays of sunlight filtered into the room, Blake inhaled her scent and laid kisses on her exposed skin.

Tori ran her hands through his hair and captured his lips with hers.

"I just want you to know that you have made me happier than I've ever felt in my entire life," she said to him.

Blake ran his thumbs along her cheeks and kissed her again.

"I promise I will come back… as often as I can… nothing could keep me away," he said.

They shared a kiss then that was full of more emotion and more love than they had ever felt.

As they rose, got ready, and went to the airport they both knew their lives would never be the same again.

Blake smiled as he saw that a large number of his friends had shown up to see him off. He turned to his girlfriend.

"Did you plan all this?" he asked.

Tori smiled. "I figured this was the least I could do." She kissed him softly as they approached the small contingent of people that had shown up to see him off.

Connor, Ethan, Tommy, Hailey, Trent, Kira, Hunter, Dustin, Shane, Marah, Kapri, and Cam all said their assorted farewells as Blake's boarding call was announced.

Blake led Tori away form everyone else and gathered her in his arms.

"I love you," he said to her as he kissed her cheek and then moved to her mouth.

Tori returned his kiss. "I love you," she said as she ran her hand along his cheek. "Be careful."

"I will."

She gave him a teary smile. "Have fun out there Blake. I know you'll make us proud."

Blake took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Don't open it until I'm gone," he whispered as he cradled her head in his hand.

The final boarding call was made and they kissed quickly once more before they separated.

Tori walked over to everyone else and felt Shane's arm go around her shoulder.

Blake turned at the gate and waved one last time before disappearing onto the plane.

Later that evening as Tori lay in her bed, she finally got the courage to open up the gift Blake had left her with.

Lifting the lid, she pushed away the pieces of tissue paper to reveal something she hadn't seen in a long time… his power disk.

She lifted the small object out and held it tightly in her hand. Looking back into the box, she found a small note:

'A small reminder of when I first met and fell in love with you.'

She smiled at the thought of their time as rangers together and placed the box on her nightstand. Holding the disk in her hand she fell asleep, dreaming of him.


	8. Letters and News

"C'mon Bradley! Step on it!" Jesse screamed from the pit area.

Blake heard his teammates cry of encouragement and pushed his bike harder than he should have.

He felt a slight pop as he sailed over the finish line and sighed as he brought his bike to t halt.

"Shit! I knew I shouldn't have pushed so hard! I blew out my top end," Blake yelled in frustration.

Jesse came over and examined it. "Well, we knew there would be some aftereffects from the new parts they put in."

"But this is the second time this week!"

"Dude, you need to take it down a notch… What's up with you lately anyway?"

"You really need to ask?" Blake retorted as they wheeled his bike back to the trailer. Jesse leaned against the table outside the rig.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you would be hung up over some girl."

Blake began to take off his equipment. "She's not just some girl Jess… she's THE girl. And it's been a rough six months alright? Wait till you get a girlfriend and have to be separated from her for this long."

"Never going to happen. I like to play the field too much," he said as he hit his arm playfully.

Blake laughed at his teammate. "Well, that's cool for you, but when you find the one I'll be the first to rub it in your face!"

Jesse smiled and began to pack up his things. Blake took off his gear and grabbed his backpack. "I'll see you later man," he said as he walked back to the boarding house he and the others were staying in.

It had been a long six months since he and Tori had said their goodbyes and, as promised, they were both trying to make their relationship work as best they could.

When he reached his room he saw that there was a small stack of papers that had been stuffed under the door.

He settled his things down and smiled when he saw that there was a letter from Tori… but a confused look came to his features when he discovered a rather large white envelope with fancy calligraphy on it.

He opened the larger envelope first.

_Your presence is requested at the marriage ceremony of_

_Dr. Anton Mercer_

_And_

_Ms. Ella Randall_

_To take place on December the 31st at 9:00pm_

_At the Reefiside Country Club with reception to follow_

He sank down onto his bed. 'Trent's dad?' he thought to himself as he tried to figure out who the woman was… then it hit him. "Holy shit," he said a loud. After the Dino Rangers had defeated Mesagog, Blake remembered that Elsa had turned out to be an innocent woman before she was transformed into the creature they had fought.

"So Ella must be her real name," he said. A smile crept onto his face. "Looks like I'm coming home earlier than I thought."

He placed the invitation down and turned to the letter he had been expecting for nearly a week. He opened it and lay back on his bed.

It began as most of her letters did:

_'180 days down, 90 to go… I know you're counting too, so don't laugh at me being sappy. Anyway, how are things? I assume they're going well considering how I saw you on the cover of "Dirt Works" last month. Sometimes it's hard to believe that my boyfriend is this big time motocross rider…_

_I miss you more than I can say, and I can only hope that you're missing me too. Everyone here says hello and that they miss you too. We got your last letter from Niagara and Kapri said that it reminds her of some planet she visited once…_

_I'm sure from Hunter's last letter you can tell that he and Kapri are getting along just fine, as are Dustin and Marah, Cam and Leeann, and Shane and Kelly._

_Now all we need is you to come home and everything will be perfect… sorry, I'm getting sappy again…_

_On a better note, I placed first in a surfing competition last week and was able to finally get a new board. I'm so happy! I can't wait for you to see it when you get back in a few months…_

_I miss you and I love you…_

_All my love,_

_Tori.'_

Blake smiled and placed the letter on his dresser and grinned. Just then his phone rang- it was Roger.

"I know it's late, but we really need you to get back down to the track. Travis' sick and we need you to take his place for tomorrow's race."

"But I haven't rode a 250 in almost a year," Blake protested.

"I know you'll pick it up again once you get on. Just get down here ASAP."

Blake hung up and walked back down to the track where he found Roger and Jesse as well as a new mechanic.

"Great, you're here," Roger said as he handed him his helmet. "Get to it."

Blake didn't say anything as he put his gear on and mounted the bike.' Here goes nothing,' he thought as he started the bike.

Everyone watched as he took the jumps easily and cleared the first lap without problem. When he went for a second lap however, a small part fell off the bike, but Blake failed to notice until it was too late.

He rounded at corner at top speed, but when he went to brake nothing happened. After years of Motocross training he had seen what could happen when something like this occurred, but nothing prepared him for the impact he suffered.

Without warning his bike plowed into a large hay bail and sent him flying head over heals into a barrier… his back landed hard against it and he blacked out.

Meanwhile in Blue Bay Harbor Tori was just finishing her dance lesson when a yellow Cabrio pulled up next to her blue van. Tori grinned when she saw Trent and Kira emerge from the vehicle.

"Hey you guys!" she said as she enveloped them both in a hug. "What are you doing out here?"

Trent pulled Kira in close to him and smiled. "Well, we were kind of in the neighborhood and figured we'd stop by and see how you were doing," Trent said.

"Yeah. Apparently the bridal shops in Reefside aren't good enough for Ella," Kira said laughing.

Tori grinned and laughed. She and the others had all received invitations to the wedding and couldn't wait until New Year's Eve.

"Who's in it?" Tori asked as they walked to a small coffee shop across the street.

"It's just us," Trent said. "I'm my dad's best man, and Kira's the maid of honor." He helped both ladies to sit and kept his arm around Kira's shoulders.

Tori smiled at the young couple and couldn't help but get the feeling that something wasn't right with her boyfriend.

"Tori? Are you alright?" Trent asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess I just spaced out a little," she said.

Kira saw that there was something wrong. Deciding to lighten the mood, she brought up the topic she knew would make her smile.

"So, we all got a postcard from Blake a few weeks ago… he's doing well then?"

Tori grinned. "Yeah he is. I talked to him when he was in Pittsburgh a few weeks ago and he said that he's having a blast, but can't wit to come home."

The couple smiled at her. "I had his invitation to the main office of Factory Blue… hopefully it got to him," Trent said.

"That's usually how it's done. They just send it to wherever they are," Tori said.

Just then she felt her cell phone vibrate. "Excuse me," she said as she picked up the phone. Kira and Trent watched as her face fell. "But he's okay, right?" There was a pause. "Hunter, what aren't you telling me?" there was another small pause. "I'll be right over."

She turned to Kira and Trent. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Is everything alright?" Trent asked as he and Kira rose as well.

Tori's face was like stone. "Blake's been in an accident…"


	9. Hurting

Kira and Trent decided to drive Tori back to the house the Thunder brothers shared, seeing how she was in some kind of shock.

All Tori could do was stare into space. How could this have happened? What exactly had happened and why didn't Hunter tell her anything else?

She was shaken from her thoughts as they pulled into the driveway where Hunter was waiting for her.

Trent got out and helped, a now, shaking Tori out of the car with Kira right behind them. Hunter gave the two Dino Rangers a small smile and took Tori's hand.

"Thanks for bringing her here," he said.

"Anytime," Kira said as she patted Tori's shoulders. She saw the look on Hunter's face and knew it wasn't good news.

Trent saw this too and decided that maybe it would be better if they left the two alone. "Listen, we're going to head back but can you call us and let us know what's up?" he asked.

Hunter nodded and he and Tori walked inside. Trent and Kira got back into their car and drove back to Reefside, praying that everything was all right with their friends.

Inside, Hunter sat Tori down and held both of her hands. "Tor… it's bad," he said.

Tori squeezed his hand. "Hunter… tell me exactly what happened," she said softly.

"He was getting ready for a race tomorrow and the break line fell off… he crashed into a barrier."

Tori finally felt tears beginning to form. "Is he alright?"

Hunter took a breath. "His back… he hit it pretty hard. They think he broke a few vertebrae."

"Oh my God," she muttered.

Hunter held back his own tears as he continued. "He's in Chicago right now and I'm on my way there."

"I'm going with you," she said without hesitation.

"I figured you'd say that… our flight leaves in an hour."

Within a matter of minutes, Tori and Hunter had managed to get over to her place, grab some things and get to the airport.

"We're boarding now," Tori said into her cell phone. "Yeah…I don't know… I will… Can you do me a favor and call Trent and Kira and let them know what's going on? Thanks Cam." Tori hung up her phone and got on the plane.

In Chicago…

Blake slowly opened his eyes and focused on the several monitors that were attached to him. His arms were sore and his head ached… but what scared him the most was that he couldn't feel anything below his waist…

"Dude? You awake?"

Blake turned his head and saw Jesse and Roger. "Yeah man… what happened?"

Roger put his head in his hands. "Blake I'm so sorry," he said.

"What happened? All I remember is falling off the bike and hitting my back…" he paused mid sentence and realized what had happened. "Am I… am I paralyzed?"

Roger just hung his head and Jesse stood next to the bed. "They don't know yet… they think you broke your back."

Tears threatened to fall as Blake attempted to move his foot. He soon got frustrated and slammed his fist onto the bed. "What the fuck!" he cried out in anger.

"I can see someone's not in a good mood," a doctor said as he entered the room. "Mr. Bradley, good to see you awake and alert. I'm Doctor Westley and I'll be handling your care."

Blake looked at him. "Why can't I feel my legs?"

"Well Blake, you've broken a couple of vertebrae in your back. We need to perform surgery in order to try and fix the damage… there's excess pressure pressing on your spinal cord and that's most likely why you have no sensation in you legs."

"Am I going to be able to feel them after the surgery?" he asked.

"We're going to have to wait and see, but a majority of the patients that go through this procedure are back to their normal selves in a matter of months. Now I need to ask you a few questions about your daily activities."

Roger and Jesse took it as their cue to leave and Blake was left with the doctor.

"Now, do you do anything besides racing?" he asked.

Blake sighed. "I do martial arts," he said flatly as he stared at the ceiling, wondering if he would ever be able to do the things he use to.

"Are you any good?"

Blake smiled at the doctor's effort to cheer him. "One of the six best ninjas in the world," he said laughing.

"You're that good eh?"

Blake knew the doc wasn't taking him seriously and he smiled. "Yeah… will I ever be able to do that sort of thing again? It's all I really have besides racing…"

The doctor saw that Blake was truly being sincere and put a hand on his arm. "I'm going to do anything and everything possible to make sure you can… Do you have any next of kin, someone to call for you?"

At that thought Blake took a deep breath and tears formed in his eyes. "My brother… Hunter… and my girlfriend, Tori."

"And your parents?"

"They passed away a long time ago… Hunter and Tori are all I have left."

The doctor finished his notes. "We're going to prep you for surgery within the hour. The procedure should take about three hours."

"Thank you," he said as the doctor walked out. As he lay in bed thousands of thoughts and images ran through his mind… his parents, Shane, Dustin, Cam… Hunter… and Tori.

Tears came to his eyes again and one escaped down his cheek. He had so many plans for them in the future… getting married, having children… but all those thoughts were out the window now. What if he never walked again? What if he could never get up and dance with the love of his life? Or spar with his brother? Or just take a walk in the park with his friends?

As Blake lay there, two figures entered the hospital and Roger recognized them immediately.

"Hunter?" he asked gently. Hunter and Tori ran over to him and heard what had happened in full detail.

Tori felt sick to her stomach and clung to Hunter for support. Doctor Westley approached them.

"You're his brother?" he asked Hunter.

"We're adopted," Hunter said quickly. "What's happening to my brother?" The doctor then went on to tell them what was going to happen to Blake within the next few hours and the expected outcome of the surgery.

All this time Tori had been quiet. "Can we see him?" she asked softly. The doctor nodded and Tori went in; Hunter stayed behind to make sure he knew everything about the surgery.

Tori approached the door and saw that Blake had his face turned to the window away from her. Her heart entered her throat and for the first time all day she let the tears flow.

"Blake," she got out as she moved into the room. At the call of his name, Blake turned and thought he was dreaming.

"Tori," he breathed out as she reached him and wrapped her arms around him. Blake held her tightly to him and kissed her hair.

"I thought they were going to tell me you were dead," she sobbed into his shoulder. "But you're alright." She backed away and saw tears in his eyes as well.

Blake ran his thumbs along her cheeks, rubbing the moisture away. "I'm not alright Tor… look at me," he said as he gestured to himself. "If this surgery doesn't work I'll never be able to walk again."

"That doesn't matter… you're alive," she said. "Your legs could be gone and I'd still be happy you were here."

But Blake felt himself getting frustrated and gently pushed her away from me.

"I'd rather be dead that like this," he said.

"Don't say that," she pleaded as she took his hand in his. "Once you're up on your feet again-"

"But what if that never happens Tor? I'll never be able to give you the type of life you want."

"I want a life with you, no matter what."

Blake began to feel his insecurities getting the best of him and lashed out. "I won't burden you with a cripple for the rest of your life."

She began to get angry and frustrated. "I don't know what the hell happened to you Blake, but I think you hit your head harder than your back."

"Get out," he said as tears came then. "I don't want you here." Tori looked at him and stood with hurt written all over her face. "Get out!" he yelled again.

Tori threw something at him and did just that.

Blake leaned back and closed his eyes tight as he picked up the object she had thrown at him… his power disk…


	10. Healing

Hunter watched as they wheeled Blake into the elevator; a sad look on his features. The elder of the Thunder Brothers had heard the argument that Tori and Blake had had and instantly knew that his brother had been in the wrong.

He, more than anyone, knew about Blake's insecurities. He had strived so hard his entire life not to be a burden to anyone. Even as a young child Hunter recalled his brother always going out of his way to make things easier for his parents.

From the corner of his eye he saw a blonde head of hair leaning against the doorway. He turned and saw Tori with her arms wrapped around herself. He walked over to her.

"You all right?" he asked softly.

Tori nodded her head. "I know he didn't mean it," she whispered. "But it still hurts."

Hunter pulled her into a light hug. "He just doesn't like it when he thinks he has to be dependent on people."

Tori broke the hug and wiped her eyes. "I know… hopefully when they fix his back his head will be on the right way again." At that they laughed a little and waited.

In Reefside, the Dino Rangers were all gathered around the couch area at Hailey's; Trent's cell phone sitting on the table.

"I wonder how they're all taking this?" Connor asked as they waited for the phone to ring with news of Blake.

"Cam called a few hours ago and said that Hunter called him. Blake's in surgery right now and should be out shortly," Trent said sadly. Connor and Trent sat on either side of Kira, both with arms around her for support.

"I don't know what I'd be like if anything like that happened to any of you," Kira said to her friends.

Ethan looked up from his computer. "This website says that over 70 of the patients that go through this are able to walk again," he said.

"Let's just hope Blake's in that percentage," Connor said softly. They all sat in silence for a long while before Trent spoke again.

"My dad said that they'd postpone the wedding until they knew he was alright."

"It's in two months… I can almost bet money that Blake won't let him postpone it because of him," Ethan said.

"Yeah. From the way Tori was talking, Blake's the type of guy to put others above him," Kira said as her eyes began to tear up. "He'll pull through… I know he will."

Connor let go of her as she wrapped her arms around Trent and hugged him.

Just then the call they had been waiting for arrived.

"He's in the recovery ward right now," Tori said into the phone. "The doctors said that everything went well, but we have to wait and see what happens within the next few hours." She smiled. "We will… thanks guys."

She hung up and turned to Hunter. "Connor said that Blake owes him a soccer game when he gets out," she said laughing a little. But her laughter quickly turned to tears and Hunter pulled her in close.

"I'm scared too Tor," he admitted. The two of them sat in the waiting room, holding hands for support as a nurse came in.

"Doctor Westley said you can sit with him if you would like to."

They both stood and made their way down the hall. Tori stopped outside the door. "I can't go in there… what if he wakes up and yells at me again."

"Then I'll kick his ass," Hunter said smiling. "He didn't know what he was saying before. I'm sure he's fine now."

Hesitantly she walked in behind him and they found Blake propped up in the bed. "Bro?"

Blake turned and smiled sleepily at the sight of his brother. The blonde behind him made his heart ache. He knew he had hurt her.

"Hey guys," he said. They sat down at his bedside.

"How you holding up?" Hunter asked.

"Well, it feels like I just got kicked in the back by a hundred kelzacks." They all chuckled a little.

"So you have feeling in your back again?" Tori asked nervously. Blake took a moment before he answered.

"Yeah… but not that much. The doc said it's the medication." Hunter saw the tension in the room and left to call the others like he had promised.

Blake couldn't look her in the face. He knew she had been crying and that hurt more than his back ever could.

Tori reached out and took his hand and he was forced to look at her. Gathering up all her might she finally got he words out that she had been keeping in.

"We don't care if you're broken or burned or just being a jerk… you have to let people help you Blake… the people that love you," she said.

Blake felt her thumb trace his hand and he felt like the biggest ass in the world. "Tori-"

"I'm not finished." She said gently. "What's important is that you're the one person in this world that I know I'm safe with… you're the only person I've ever loved and I will love you no matter what happens to you. And you can try to push me away all you want but I won't leave you alone."

"You never were the type to give up on something," he said gently. He flexed his hand over hers and looked into her blue eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said… it's not exactly the homecoming I was hoping for."

Tori smiled. "I know, but hey, we get to spend more time together right?" They both laughed a little and Tori leaned up to his face and kissed him gently.

When they pulled away Blake squeezed her hand. "I love you, you know," he said.

"Yeah… I know," Tori replied as she smiled at him. "I love you too."

They stayed like that for the next two weeks; Tori never leaving his side. Over the past weeks, Blake had begun to feel pain in his legs and the doctors took it as a good sign. If things kept up the way they were going, he would be in physical therapy within the next few weeks and hopefully walking in a matter of months.

It was during his recovery that both Blake and Tori came to a silent agreement with each other… they knew that this event, as well as every other one they had shared, all meant something… that they were truly destined to be together.

There was never a doubt in their minds that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. They had spoken of marriage only a few times, but quickly dismissed the idea, as there were other things to worry about at the moment.

But Blake knew that as soon as he could, he was going to make her his wife and give her the life she wanted… no matter what obstacles they faced.

And it seemed as though the obstacles were conquered one after the other as the days went by.

Blake held himself up with his arms as he balanced on the two bars on either side of him. He carefully moved his hands along the steel pipes, with his feet following them at an extremely slower pace than they should have been.

Hunter had had to return to the Thunder academy for a little while, but Tori refused to leave Blake. Sensei and the others had been more than understanding in letting her take time off.

She watched as Blake was slowly progressing and smiled at him. He had worked harder than he had in his entire life. When he got frustrated he dug deep down within himself and found that piece of him that made him continue… it had been developed over the years through his ninja training and he vowed to himself that he would get back into his old routine.

The doctors stood with Tori and were amazed at his improvements. When Blake successfully completed his little course he sat down in his wheelchair.

"Well Blake I have some great news for you," Doctor Westley said as he approached the young man. "We're sending you home." Those words made both Blake and Tori beam from ear to ear. "You're back is almost completely healed and there's a physical therapist in Blue Bay Harbor that I know… He'll take good care of you and have you back to yourself in no time… call it an early Christmas present."

Blake was thrilled and did a wheelie in his chair. "This is great! Thank you so much!" he said as he shook his hand. Tori thanked the doctor as well and left the two alone.

"We're going home," she said as she kissed him. Blake pulled her down into his chair and kissed her passionately.

"Let's go!" he said as he wheeled them out.


	11. Happy New Year

A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY… THERE WILL ONLY BE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS, THEN PERHAPS A SMALL SEQUAL… I'M NOT SURE YET.

ANYWAY, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. MY GOAL IS TO GET OVER 100… ENJOY!

Kira stood in the back of the room as people continued to file into the grand ballroom of the Reefside Country Club. The wedding of Anton and Ella had finally arrived and this New Year was sure to be a happy one.

"Kira!"

Kira turned at the sound of her name and saw Tori and Blake enter. Blake was still in his wheelchair, but he had a smile on his face. Tori was right beside him beaming.

"Hey guys!" Kira said as she bent down to hug Blake and then rose to hug Tori. "I'm so glad you made it! Where's everyone else?"

"Parking the van. Figured they'd drop me off first," Blake said laughing. "One of the perks of being mobile." Tori and Kira laughed lightly. "You look very nice," he said to Kira.

Kira smiled. "Thanks. You should see Ella. I never knew she could be so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you," Trent said as he wrapped his arms around her. He greeted Tori and Blake as well, and the rest of the Ninja Ranger team that had arrived.

Connor, Ethan, and Tommy escorted everyone to their seats and soon the ceremony began.

As Anton and Ella exchanged, Blake couldn't help but notice the looks that were exchanged between Trent and Kira. Perhaps another wedding was on the way shortly…

That thought made him smile. He took Tori's hand in his as the couple up front said their 'I Do's' and felt Tori squeeze it back lightly. He grinned inside, having knowledge that he hadn't shared yet…

His thoughts were interrupted as the ceremony was sealed with a kiss and the partying began…

"C'mon Blake… ou otta dance, man!" Shane said as he slurred his speech a bit. Blake laughed at his teammate.

"Later, bro," he said as Shane went back to the dance floor with Kelly. He grinned as he saw everyone clearly enjoying themselves as the clock ticked closer to midnight.

Hunter spun Kapri while Dustin and Marah were doing some dance of their own that made everyone laugh. Cam had brought Leeann, and the two were also dancing, as were Shane and Kelly.

He looked over at Connor and Ethan who were with two girls, Krista and Angela if he remembered correctly. They were all dancing as well. Then there was Tommy.

He, Anton, Ella, and Hailey were all sitting together watching as their charges enjoyed themselves.

Blake fought back with everything he had from revealing his secret, but he wanted to wait until the perfect moment.

Tori came back from the bar and handed him his drink, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked. Blake hauled her down into his lap and kissed her. When they pulled away Tori grinned. "Just wait until you're out of this thing," she said referring to the chair. "You won't be able to do that anymore."

Blake smiled and kissed her again. "I can try."

Just as they were about to kiss again, Kira cleared her throat over the microphone. "Alright ladies, it's time for the bouquet toss!" she said happily.

Blake ushered Tori out of his lap and she grinned. "You seriously don't expect me to do that?"

"Yes I do… look, Kelly and the others are going up. You need to." She gave him a mock-threatening glare and walked over to the small group of women who were gathered around the stage.

"Be careful Blake!" Hunter yelled to his brother as he saw Tori approach the stage. Everyone laughed at the comment and saw Blake turn a light shade of red.

Tori turned to her left and saw Kira with the same expression on that she had.

"Here goes nothing," Ella said as she turned and tossed her flowers towards the girls.

Everyone watched as the bouquet made a perfect arch in the air and landed directly in Tori's arms.

Tori's face was priceless. "You've got to be kidding me," she said laughing as all the girls in the group surrounded her.

"It's a sign," Kapri said as she and Hunter walked back with Tori to Blake. As they reached the table, Trent got on the microphone and called all the guys for the throwing of the garter.

Tori had a gleam in her eye as she stepped behind Blake and wheeled him over to Hunter. Hunter took his younger brother and went to the stage.

"No, Hunter, c'mon bro," Blake playfully pleaded as they reached their destination. Connor, Ethan, Shane, Dustin, Cam, Trent, and Tommy were there along with a few other guests as Anton took the garter off of Ella leg, causing a few choice comments and catcalls to fill the air.

Anton grinned and turned his back to the crowd. With a quick flip of the wrist he tossed the lacey material into the air… it landed on Blake's lap.

The guys immediately gathered around him with words of encouragement and light taunting. Blake grinned and before he could retort, the DJ got on the mic, informing everyone that the New Year countdown had begun.

The crowd disbursed and prepared to ring in the New Year. Blake rolled over to Tori.

"Let's go outside," he said softly. Tori smiled and followed him out to a small balcony.

The stars were bright above them and the soft glow of the party inside set a very romantic scene. Tori still held the small bouquet in her hand and smiled when she saw Blake holding the garter.

"You think it's a sign?" she said as she giggled a bit. Blake couldn't have asked for a better segway.

"I do," he said softly.

Tori looked at him and saw him backing away from her slowly. "What… what are you doing?" she asked.

Blake grinned and put his hands on the armrests of his chair. Carefully, he pushed himself up and stood. Tori had tears pricking her eyes as he took a small step forward… then another… and another, until he was standing in front of her.

"Oh my…" she said softly as the tears fell. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Blake took her hands in his. "Because," he said as he slowly bent down to one knee. "I wanted a nice buildup for this." He reached into his pocket and extracted blue cloth. He released her hand for a moment and unfurled the fabric, revealing a ring.

He took it in one hand and held Tori's hand with the other. Tori was at a loss for words as she looked at the beautiful diamond ring set in white gold. Two small baguette sapphires flanked it and the gems shone in the moonlight.

"Tori, through everything you were there for me, even when I tried to push you away. I never would have gotten through anything that's happened over the past few years without you by me. I love you more than anything in this world and I want you at my side for the rest of my life… will you marry me?"

Tori felt the ring on her finger and finally found her voice. "Yes," she said as her smile lit up her entire face. She helped Blake to stand and he held her in his arms for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

They pulled away and kissed each other with all the love and passion they possessed. "I love you," Blake whispered into her hair as they held each other. "Happy New Year."

"I think every year from now on will be a happy one," she said as they joined their lips again, smiling.


	12. I Do

1 year later…

There were flowers everywhere… the lake by the Wind Ninja academy had never looked more beautiful.

Tori smiled and looked at everything around her. Kapri, Marah, Leeann, Kelly, and Kira all stood by her side with small arrangements of flowers in their hands. Looking across from the man in front of her she saw Hunter, Dustin, Cam, Shane, and Trent all smiling at the couple.

"Do you Victoria Hanson, take Blake Bradley to be your husband?" Sensei Watanabe asked.

Tori looked at the man in front of her and smiled excitedly. "I do," she said.

Sensei Amino turned to Blake. "Do you Blake Bradley, take Victoria Hanson to be your wife?"

Blake squeezed Tori's hand and grinned. "I do."

Both Senseis smiled at their former students. They took a black cloth and loosely tied their wrists together, signaling the end of the ceremony.

Blake and Tori leaned in and kissed, causing the assorted crowd to applaud them as they made their way down the makeshift isle towards the portal, and to their new life together.

After Blake's accident, he had given up racing professionally and just stuck to recreational riding with his brother and their friends. He was back to his old normal self, and no one could believe that he had broken his back in two places only a year earlier. He had been given a teaching position at the Thunder Academy and was happy in his new job.

They had bought a house relatively equidistant from both academies and couldn't wait to begin the rest of their lives.

Everyone else, too, had begun to start new lives.

Dustin and Marah had jumped the gun a bit and decided to elope. Hunter and Kapri, Cam and Leeann, as well as Shane and Kelly were engaged. As far as the Dino Rangers were concerned, Ethan and Angela were living together, and Connor and Krista were enjoying traveling the world with Connor's pro team.

Kira and Trent had both gone to the same art school, with Trent majoring in graphics and Kira in music. They were also living together and were soon on their way to being engaged as well.

Anton and Tommy had once again been globetrotting to different archeological digs, and were in the process of uncovering a new species of dinosaur. Ella was still principal at Reefiside High and Hailey still ran the café.

Once the newlyweds reached the portal, they saw a red mustang convertible with Connor at the wheel. They got in and the leader of the Dino Thunder team drove them to the Cyber Café where their small reception was being held.

Blake kept a tight arm around Tori's waist as they exchanged small kisses on their way there. Connor just smirked at the happy couple as they reached their destination. Connor helped them to one of the private rooms as they waited for everyone else to arrive.

Once they were alone, Blake held her face in his hands and laid soft kisses on her face. When he pulled away he couldn't help but stare at the beauty that was before him.

Tori's dress was a very pale shade of blue that pooled around her ankles. The corset-like top was studded with tiny blue crystals and had no sleeves.

Blake wore a navy suit with a crisp white shirt and blue tie. It may have been simple, but Tori thought he was the most gorgeous thing she had ever laid eyes on.

They held each other lightly and giggled. "Did we really just get married?" Blake asked.

Tori took his left hand in hers and saw the white gold band around his finger. "We better have or else what we're going to do later might not sit well with a few people," she said with an impish grin.

Blake pulled her closer. "And what would THAT be Mrs. Bradley?" he asked as he kissed her lightly.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she said laughing. They heard their guests begin to filter into the café and soon heard Shane get on the microphone, announcing them in.

When they entered they saw their small group of friends and instantly felt like this was the way it was always meant to be.

The party was one to be remembered as the day changed into night, and things were slowly winding down.

Tori stood on the stage and turned her back to the VERY slim crowd that consisted of Krista, Angela, Hailey, and Kira for the bouquet toss.

"Alright girls, here we go," Tori said as she threw the flowers.

To Kira's surprise, everyone left the floor, leaving her the lone person to catch the bouquet. Tori turned around and smiled at her friend.

"You planned this?" she asked the bride. Tori just smirked and took a seat in a chair that had been brought up for her.

Blake made his way up and removed her garter. Trent looked at the guys around him.

"Don't pull anything stupid guys," he said to them. Everyone laughed when Blake spun around fast and threw the garter directly at Trent.

"You never said I couldn't pull anything!" he said as he helped Tori to stand. Everyone in the room burst out laughing and Trent and Kira both turned red as they stood next to each other.

The newlyweds descended the stairs to the floor where they said their goodbyes and made their way back to their home in Blue Bay Harbor, Ninja Streaking faster than anyone could see.

"I guess they can't wait!" Connor said laughing. Krista hit his arm and everyone began to filter out as well.

In Blue Bay Harbor, Blake and Tori stopped in their very spacious backyard and smiled. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the house, laying a sweet kiss on her lips as they made their way to the bedroom.

Blake placed his bride on the bed and Tori sighed as he placed a hand on his back. Though he didn't show it, Blake's back sometimes bothered him when he overdid it.

Tori rose and took off his jacket, running her hands gently down his spine until she felt him relax under her touch. She kissed his neck.

"Are you alright?" she whispered in his ear as she turned around and faced him.

Blake smiled at her and placed his arms around her waist. "I am as long as I have you," he said as he kissed her.

Tori laughed a little at his corniness and he knew instantly why she was laughing. He held her tighter and kissed her again.

Their lips parted and they made their way over to the bed. Blake unzipped the back of her dress, while Tori removed his shirt. They continued to lightly kiss and caress until they were both naked and warm under the covers.

Tori ran her fingers lightly over his back and chest as he continued to kiss every inch of her skin.

There wasn't a part on either one of them that wasn't on fire by now, and they only knew of one way to end the sweet torture.

Blake lay on top of Tori and ran his fingers through her hair while she stared into his comforting brown eyes.

They slowly kissed and came together like they were made for one another. Blake's hands crept their way to Tori's and he gently held them on the sides of her head against the soft mattress.

Tori sighed happily as she felt the waves of pleasure wash over her entire being. Blake too was feeling a new sensation as he continued to move within her. Their lips were soft and gentle against each other as they continued their slow, sensual lovemaking.

After what seemed like hours, the two finally reached their climax at the same time and fell into the comfort of their bed.

Tori laid herself across his chest, hearing his heartbeat in her ear. Blake's arm hung loosely around her and they continued to kiss gently.

"I love you, Blake," Tori said as she let her eyes close.

Blake smiled sleepily and hugged his wife close. "I love you too," he said as he too joined his wife in sleep.

A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! IF I'M IN THE MOOD IT WILL BE POSTED LATER THIS EVENING OR TOMORROW… THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING!

MUCH LOVE TO STORM2003… LOVE YOUR FICS AND EVERYONE SHOULD DEFINITELY CHECK THEM OUT.


	13. Merry Christmas

Tori smiled as she placed the last ornament on the tree. Standing back, she took in the perfectly decorated pine and sighed happily. It was Christmas Eve and the sky was littered with thousands of bright stars.

It had been seven completely blissful months since she and Blake were married, and it would be their first Christmas together. She looked underneath the tree and found several brightly colored packages. All her gifts for her husband were there… all but one, and she was sure he was going to love it.

Other gifts from their friends were under the tree as well, seeing as they were all coming over in the morning.

"Tor? You home?" Blake called as he entered the house. Tori smiled and turned.

"In the living room," she called back. Moments later Blake came into the room holding a small gift bag. "What's this?" she asked as she placed her arms around his waist. Blake just grinned and pulled out a small bunch of mistletoe.

He grinned as he held it above them and Tori leaned into him, capturing his mouth with hers passionately.

When they pulled away Blake as a little surprised at the intensity his wife had put into their kiss.

"Wow… what was that for?" he asked.

Tori just grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I just missed you today."

They broke away and Blake placed the mistletoe on the doorway. Tonight was going to be special… he could just feel it. He and Tori had decided that they would open their gifts to each other tonight, and then the others in the morning when the rest of their family and friends arrived.

He sank into the cushions of the couch and let out a huge breath. He hoped that Tori would like his gifts, and deep down he knew she would.

Soft Christmas music began to play in the background and he turned to see Tori emerge from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

She handed him one and sat next to him, cuddling close and loving the feeling of his arm around her.

"This is the best Christmas ever," she said happily.

Blake kissed her temple. "But it's not Christmas yet."

She turned her head to him and smirked. "Either way, I KNOW it will be come tomorrow… I never really had a Christmas with someone before, well besides Dustin and Shane, but when I was little all we didn't really have a lot of things."

Blake kissed her cheek, placed his cup down and rose from the couch. Tori watched as he went to the tree and grabbed a gift. "Come here," he said gently. Tori placed her mug down as well and joined him. "We're going to have to change that then," he said as he handed her the box.

Tori smiled and handed him one as well. Tori opened her gift first and found a beautiful blue topaz pendent on a silver chain. "Blake, it's beautiful," she said as she kissed him. "Thank you."

Blake smiled and opened his gift next. "Oh man," he said when he saw the contents of the bag. He pulled out a new Motocross jersey with his last name on the back of it. He kissed her cheek tenderly. "This is great… thank you."

The gift giving went on like that for a while until all the gifts were opened. Blake pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly, letting his hand linger on her cheek.

"There's, um… one more gift I have for you," Tori said as she reached behind the tree and pulled out a small box.

"Tor, you've given me enough," he said as she handed it to him.

"I know, but this one is kind of for the both of us."

Blake smirked and opened the box… what he found inside caused his heart to race and his face to go blank for a moment.

He held up a miniature version of the same jersey Tori had given him earlier… but there was one difference…

"Baby Bradley," Blake muttered in disbelief as he read the name on the back aloud.

Tori was beaming from ear to ear as she watched his facial expressions change.

Blake looked up from the jersey and then to Tori, and then down to her abdomen. "Are you…"

"I figured that we should keep the racing tradition up in the family," she said as a few tears fell from her eyes as she laughed.

Blake dropped the jersey and grabbed her in a passionate embrace, and gave her a searing kiss that left both of them numb.

"Oh Tor… this is… wow," he stuttered as he saw the look of pure joy on her face. He kissed her again and then ran his hands down to her stomach. "How far? When did you find out?"

Tori laughed a little. "A little over eight weeks, I found out a few days ago, but I wanted to wait till Christmas."

"This is the best gift I could have ever asked for," he said as he leaned down and kissed her abdomen. "We're really having a baby?" he asked when he met her gaze again.

"We're really having a baby," she stated. Blake couldn't stop smiling as he held her in his arms. "I wanted to tell you first before the others get here tomorrow."

Blake stood then and pulled her up with him. He just held her as they swayed to the music, reveling in the fact that they both would finally have a family to truly call their own.

Tori scratched the back of his neck and he sighed at her touch. "Thank you for giving me this," she whispered into his ear.

Blake ran his hands along her back and kissed her neck. "Thank you for loving me."

They both kissed then, their lips barely touching. Even in the softest kisses they could feel the love that radiated from them. They made it back to their bedroom and lay in each other's arms; Blake's hand resting over their child.

"I love you," Blake whispered.

"I love you… Merry Christmas," Tori replied.

The two of them slept peacefully, knowing that all they had been through had lead up to this moment… this moment of pure and total love that had created new life. They had sustained more than any one person should have had to endure in a lifetime, but they had patiently waited for the time when they could truly be happy… and they had finally gotten what they had always wanted.

THE END


End file.
